rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sea Without a Shore
|release_date = May 6, 2014 |isbn = 978-1476736396 }} is the title of David Drake's 10th novel in the RCN series. The title refers to the ballad The Barrel Organ by Alfred Noyes. Based on the outline, the book will have 32 chapters, but this may well change as writing and editing progresses.David Drake 2013-01-06, "Newsletter #72", David-drake.com, retrieved 2013-01-18 The book starts five years after Daniel Leary met Adele Mundy on Kostroma, or in . Description The Sea Without a Shore involves Daniel Leary and Adele Mundy as private citizens on a mining colony which is in rebellion against its homeworld. Their missions are to help unofficial interests on Cinnabar–but since on the one hand those interests are Daniel’s political powerful family and on the other Mistress Sand, the Republic’s spymaster and Adele’s other employer, the business isn’t wholly unofficial. Some problems can be worked out by calm reason. Others can be cleverly finessed. But a few are best handled by going in with guns blazing. Daniel and Adele have the tools to proceed in all of those fashions.2013-07-08, "The Sea Without a Shore", 'David-Drake.com, retrieved 2013-07-17 Amazon BlurbThe Sea Without a Shore, ''Amazon.com, retrieved 2013-09-09 Cinnabar's chief spymaster is a mother also--and her son is determined to search for treasure in the midst of a civil war. Who better to hold the boy's hand—and to take the blows directed at him—than Captain Daniel Leary, the Republic of Cinnabar Navy's troubleshooter, and his friend the cyberspy Adele Mundy? The only thing certain in the struggle for control of the mining planet Corcyra is that the rival parties are more dangerous to their own allies than to their opponents. Daniel and Adele face kidnappers, hijackers, pirates and a death squad—even before they can get to their real business of ending the war on Corcyra. Only with planetary peace can the boy they're escorting get on with his mission. The boy thinks the treasure he's looking for is a thousand years old. Daniel and Adele know that it's probably a dream— But if the treasure is real, it just might be tens of thousands of years older than anyone imagines, and incalculably more valuable! Publication History * 2014-05-06: First Baen edition is officially released. * 2014-01-16: An electronic Advanced Reader Copy (eARC) is available from Baen at The Sea Without a Shore - eARC. * 2013-07-17: The second draft and the front matter are finished; one more pass remains.David Drake 2013-07-17, "Re: (Baen Toni's Table) David Drake eaRC", Baen's Bar, retrieved 2013-07-24 * 2013-07-08: Dave is editing the book;David Drake 2013-04-14, "What are you working on now?", David-Drake.com, retrieved 2013-07-17 the cover, ISBN and release date are on Amazon.com.The Sea Without a Shore: David Drake: 9781476736396: Amazon.com: Books, retrieved 2013-07-17 * 2013-04-14: David Drake is up to 75,000 words, solidly into (beyond) the middle of the book.David Drake 2013-04-14, "What are you working on now?", David-Drake.com, retrieved 2013-04-20 * 2013-03-24: David Drake is up to 40,000 words into the book.David Drake 2013-03-05, "NEWSLETTER 73", David-Drake.com, retrieved 2013-03-24 * 2013-01-12: David Drake posted the (working) title of book 10: The Sea Without A Shore.David Drake 2013-01-05, "What are you working on now", David-Drake.com, retrieved 2013-01-11 * 2012-12-30: RCN Book 10 David Drake is done with a rough plot which he is editing. No title or ETA yet.David Drake 2012-12-28, "Drake's RCN Series: Calendar", Baen's Bar, retrieved 2012-12-30 References